Cameron Morgan: Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by Foreverbeautiful-Luv
Summary: Cammie Cetches Zach and Bex kissing and is heartbroken. She enters in a karaoke contest singing "Jar of hearts" by: Christina Perri. Will the three friends makeup? Can Cammie ever forgive Bex or Zach? Read it and find out. Hope you luv it!


Bex and Zach's lips touched.

I watched in horror from the corner of the room. I don't know how many times Bex and Zach had denied loving one another, but a part of me had always known they did.

My eyes were wet with tears. You liar! I wanted to say to Zach then to Bex. They had told me they were just friends. Really close friends from the looks of it. Too good of friends from where I stood. Why? Why couldn't they have told me?

They broke apart and Zach looked back at me. The tears ran down my face.

" Cam_"

I ran. I ran until I couldn't feel my legs any Longer.

I stood in the town of Roseville. I saw the poster that read: Karaoke night.

I stood on the stage and saw the people who were gathering around to watch. How had Gallagher academy known that I would be here tonight? Zach and Bex stood next to the stage.

I began to sing:

No, I can't take one more step towards you

'cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love

I love the most

I learned to live half a life

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

I've learned to live, half-alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

Dear, it took so long for me to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time we kissed

'cause you broke all your promices

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna cetch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna cetch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

I was done singing now and I saw the tears in Zach and Bex's eyes. They were trying to tell me something but I couldn't look at them anymore. I got off stage and watched as people clapped for me. Tears caught in my eyes again. I couldn't face them anymore.

I slipped out of the building_ alone[ Or what I thought was alone].

" Gallagher Girl," He said softly.

I whipped around." What do you want?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

" It wasn't what it looked like. I don't love Bex." I wanted to believe him so badly, but I couldn't. I'd seen them together. He had kissed her.

" If you don't love her then why did you kiss her?" I hissed.

" I kissed him, Cam." Bex says. She stands right behind me. " I liked him and I kissed him. You're my bestfriend and I broke your trust. I'm so sorry." Her voice broke into a sob. I then realized I was crying too." I hope you can forgive me Cam." Her voice was so soft that nobody but the three of us could possibly hear.

I wrapped my arms around my best friend who was still sobbing." Of course I'll forgive you." I smiled softly at her." You're my best friend Rebecca."

Bex grinned," I thought I told you never to call me Rebecca," She growled.

Ismiled," Best friend's privelage."

* * *

I sat alone outside of the school and then I heard a sound come from behind. I began to turn around, but then arms were around my waist and clamped over my mouth. I fought back. What the hell?

" Gallagher Girl," I heard Zach whisper in my ear.

I stopped fighting. What was going on?

He spun me around to look at him. " Cam_"

" Don't," I shushed him." I understand now. I'm not mad at you or Bex anymore."

" You know I love you don't you?" He whispered.

" Zach I_"

I wasn't able to finish because his lips crushed mine and he kissed me hungerily. He slipped a hand up my shirt and held me close to him. I kissed him back with the same intensity.

" I love you Zach."

" I love you Cam."


End file.
